


Unfit To Be A Parent

by KnowingNoMore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parenting, Drabble Collection, Family, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid!Levi, Light Eruri, Parenthood, Thug!Kenny, eruri - Freeform, kid!Erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowingNoMore/pseuds/KnowingNoMore
Summary: Raising a child is hard. And quote Kenny Ackerman—“I was unfit to be a parent.” A series of ficlets featuring Kenny, Levi, and his friends. Modern AU. Daily life. Fluff, Kenny, kid!Levi, kid!Erwin. (Light Eruri in future chapters).Status/First chapter: First Day of School.





	Unfit To Be A Parent

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sooo excited about the upcoming season! The arc of Kenny and Levi! I love Kenny's character so much. And you gotta admit that Kenny was HOT when he was young... Consider this as a small tribute to Kenny haha. This is going to be a collection of some short fics about Kenny and Levi, and possibly featuring kid!Erwin in the future. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Levi getting ready for the big day.

“Hey, shitty brat, packed up your stuff yet?”  
“Yeah!”  
The six-year-old stood with his arm crossed, looking at his uncle who knelt before him.  
“Lemme check.” Kenny stuck an arm into the small backpack. “Pencil case, notebook, ... _what_ the hell is this?” He pulled something out of Levi’s bag.  
“It’s my pocket knife!” Levi exclaimed and quickly plucked it from Kenny’s hand. It was the multi tool knife Kenny gave him his last birthday.  
“Why d’ya have to bring that to school?”

Levi was quiet for a second. The knife made him feel safer. He didn’t want to let Kenny know that every time Kenny went away for his ‘job’, he was so scared to be on his own in the small, dingy apartment. And when he was scared he would hold onto the knife, or kept it close where he could reach for easily. It was something that casted his fear away by making him feel not entirely powerless and defenseless. He was constantly afraid that someone was going to bang on the front door and shout out treats, just like they used to do when he was still living with his momma.

“B…but it’s the first day of school, Kenny,” Levi tried to explain. There was no way he would tell Kenny about all that. “You always say we should be cautious and don’t fuck up.”  
“You’re right about being cautious, gotta give you that. But now, Levi, you can’t say ‘fuck up’ when you’re at school.”  
“I know, you’ve told me. But I still don’t get it. Why?”  
“Why? Because some bitches have too much spare time to care about such stuff, that’s why.”  
Levi stared at him, not happy with the answer. However, Kenny’s like this. If he didn’t want to think of an answer, he would just blabber something; Levi knew better.  
“We gonna be late,” the man said, straightening himself.  
Levi paced the doorway nervously when Kenny went back to the kitchen to get the car keys. He didn’t know if ‘school’ would be a good place or not. According to Kenny, it’s a place with a bunch of ‘brats’ that gave him headache. But Levi was also curious about other ‘brats’ like him. He didn’t usually have chances to play with other kids his age. Maybe just Hange, the weird kid who lived on the third floor of the same apartment complex Levi and Kenny lived in.

Kenny had even bothered to dress Levi up specially for today. Instead of the oversized second-hand shirts he found here and there, he got some old clothes of Levi’s size from the neighbor lady, whose son was now several years older than him. So Levi was wearing a black hoodie, which was still slightly too big for him, and a pair of denims; Levi was actually liking how he was looking in these clothes.

They finally exited the apartment. Kenny took long strides down the street towards where he parked his beat-up truck, and Levi, as usual, had to jog along just to catch up to him.

“Levi, remember what I told you? About those three damn things never to do at school?” They got into the car. Kenny hit the gas pedal hard and they raced down the road— _the best thing about driving with Kenny_ , Levi thought.  
“Of course, I’m not dumb,” Levi scoffed. “You’ve told me like a thousand times.”  
“So?”  
Levi scowled.“...No swearing.”  
“And it’s not just the f words we talked about,” Kenny said.  
“Don’t say ‘shit’.”  
“If you want to say shit you say?”  
“Crap.”  
“And if you want to say damn you say?”  
“Dang.”  
“God?”  
“Gosh.”  
“Great. And don’t—”  
“Don’t get into trouble.”  
“If someone mocks you as being small…?”  
“Kick him in his nuts.”  
“No! Shit, Levi, you wanna get taken away from Kenny?”  
“This is so stupid,” Levi complained. “So what, I’m just gonna sit there and let other kids make fun of me? They always do! Last time at Hange’s birthday party, they all laughed at me because I couldn’t reach the switch of the tv!”  
“Calm dawn, brat. What’s more important? If you get into trouble, they might come lookin’ for some. And if they found you you’re not livin’ with your mama, they gon take ya away.”  
Levi stared at the windshield sullenly.  
“I hate school,” he finally muttered.  
“Com’on. You haven’t been there yet. It’s…uh, a-a fun place, yeah. You’re gonna meet some good folks there. At least one or two.”  
“You said it gave you headache.” Levi pointed out. _Yes_ , Kenny did say that.  
“That’s for me. I ain’t talking about me right now. You’ll make friends at school.”  
“Friends?”  
“Yeah…! Just like Hange. You’ll make more friends.”  
“I’m not sure if Hange’s my friend.”  
“Whatever. Hey...school’s here.”  
A grey, drab building came into their sight. Several cars parked along the sidewalk, in front of the building; kids walked towards the entrance to the structure, some of them bidding their parents goodbye.  
Levi clutched his backpack reluctantly. The small bag looked very big in his thin arms.  
“Why can’t I stay at home with you, Kenny?”  
“Because people need to go to school. It’s law. Now that’s not something Kenny cares but you’re not me.”  
“Did you go to school when you’re little?”  
“No…yes, but no. It’s complicated. Now get out,” Kenny said, and added, “…before I kick you outta the car.” His voice held no venom, though.  
Levi opened the door and hopped out.

“I’ll come get you when it’s over, huh?” Rolling down the window, Kenny shouted when Levi slowly walked away.  
“No work today?” Levi raised his voice to ask, trying not to sound hopeful.  
“Nope, gonna stay at home and wait for ya you little shithead,” Kenny yelled.  
“Great,” Levi uttered in a small voice only he could hear, and smiled a little.

 

-end 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it<3  
> And I'll see ya next time ;)


End file.
